petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Acorn
The House of Acorn (Acorn family) was a family of squirrels and the royal family of the Kingdom of Acorn. It was started by King Alexander Acorn. It is related to the O'Hedge and Khan families. Family Tree Other relatives: *Queen Nicole: Related by marriage, wife of an unknown king and mother of their son History King Alexander the Unifier The first royal member of the family was Alexander Acorn, who, at some point in the early 18th century, came up with the idea of making a unified kingdom of many Mobian species, which he did by founding the city of Mobotropolis. While he was able to convince many species to join, he was unable convince echidnas. After the successful foundation of the city and due to his great leadership skills, Alexander was crowned the first King of the Kingdom of Acorn. He had one son, named Theodore, who was his successor. King Theodore the Bereaved Theodore became the second king of the Kingdom of Acorn. His oldest son was Prince Emerson Acorn, heir to the throne. Emerson met a young boy named Paladin, who demonstrated the use of a gun to the prince. When Paladin attempted to shoot a bird, Emerson jumped in the way, leaving him mortally wounded. Following Emerson's death, Theodore established an anti-gun law, which remained in effect until the Second Eggman War in 2007. After Emerson's death, King Theodore had a second son, named Raphael, born late in his life. Theodore stepped down as king at some point after Raphael's birth, and had little time to instruct him. King Raphael the Young Due to being born late in his father's life, Raphael became the third king at a young age with almost no guidance. King Raphael dedicated much of his time to preparing his son Julius Acorn for the role. King Julius the Enlightened Julius, the fourth king, added much to the kingdom's territory, and discovered a pool of the Source of All in the process. He was greatly affected by this discovery, and made it a notable part of the kingdom's culture. This also included having every heir of the House of Acorn bond with the Source of All by going in the pool, and using the material from it to construct a sword and crown for their reign. After Julius' death, its part in the people's lives became less notable, but the traditions involving it continued. King Romulus the Builder The fifth king, Romulus, wanted to establish authority and power over the Kingdom of Acorn. He moved Mobotropolis to the site of the Source of All, with Castle Acorn built directly above the pool. King George the Foolish Due to the successes of his ancestors, George Acorn, the sixth king, believed himself to be a flawless individual. During his rule, King George declared war on the nearby Overland. This five-year conflict resulted in heavy losses suffered by the Kingdom of Acorn, including the deaths of all its knights, and became known as King George's Folly. King George was sanctioned by his court as a result and was stripped of all power. King Abraham the Generous Abraham Acorn became the seventh king following his father's loss of power. As people had lost hope in the Kingdom of Acorn due to King George's actions, King Abraham spent most of his reign seeking to repair the relationship between the people and monarchy, and helped them recover from the war. He also created the Southern Baronies, a region of the kingdom mainly inhabited by Mobian rabbits. King Reginald the Romantic At some point during his life, the eighth king, Reginald, visited a potential Kingdom of Acorn colony, where he met a woman who later became his wife, resulting in his title. King Reginald was devoted to scholarship and the arts, and considered himself to be a poet, although his poetry was said to be terrible. King Silvanus the Resolute Silvanus Acorn was the successor of Reginald and the ninth king. During his reign, the Southern Baronies started to rebel, and King Silvanus fought to keep them part of the kingdom. Silvanus' actions were met with mixed opinions, some seeing what he did as necessary for keeping the House of Acorn in power, while others viewed him as tyrannical and declaring war on his own people. Either way, his actions lead to unity in the kingdom, which would be helpful in future conflicts. King Sebastian the Worldly Sebastian Acorn, the tenth king, made peace between the Kingdom of Acorn and Overland, although this was mainly done to help his goal of exploring the world. An adventurer in nature, King Sebastian traveled often during his reign, providing peace in many regions. At some point before or during his reign, he visited the region of Avalon, where he helped the O'Hedge family in establishing the Kingdom of Mercia. King Frederick the Gracious Frederick became the eleventh king of the Kingdom of Acorn at some point in or before the 1940s. One of his actions as King included granting Walter Naugus the rank of Royal Wizard in the early 1950s, when his older son Maximillian was still a young boy. This was one of many actions that made him seen as an accepting and welcoming king, granting him his nickname. During his reign, he met a scientist from Overland called Nate Morgan. Nate was expecting to die on his journey, either by the strains of his travels or by being killed by Mobians, but Frederick took pity on the man despite fears by his royal guard. Frederick let Nate stay in his castle, and the two became close friends. Nate was like an uncle to Maximillian and Nigel, the second son of Frederick. When Maximillian was ten, Frederick showed him the Source of All, which Max used to craft himself a sword and crown. The Source also guided Frederick in finding a wife for Max, that being a young chipmunk by the name of Alicia. At age 11, Maximillian and Alicia were betrothed, and they formally married at 18. When Frederick became old, he passed on the title of King to Maximillian, and passed away soon afterwards. Maximillian and Alicia did not yet have any children at that point, but Nigel already had a daughter named Aleta by then, and would soon have a son named Tufftee. King Maximillian the Cursed A ceremony was held when Maximillian Acorn became the twelfth king, and Nate Morgan was present. Some time after this, Ixis Naugus and Warlord Kodos accused Nate of treason, providing their location to Overlander scouts. Maximillian did not believe this, and instead supported him. Nate spared Max the trouble of having to make a decision by imposing self-exile and leaving the kingdom, much to Max's dismay. Maximillian's brother, Nigel Acorn, lived with his wife Elisha and their two children. However, Elisha died in the 1980s, when the children were still young. Aleta only had distant memories of her mother, while Tufftee did not remember her at all. Nigel was good friends with Dr. Ellidy, a scientists and one of the royal advisors, who retired at some point by the mid-1990s. In around 1990, the Great War between the Kingdom of Acorn and Overland started, and this also coincided with Dr. Julian Robotnik's recently started quest to take over nearby kingdoms. Due to the war, Max sent his wife and son Elias, who was about four years old at the time, to safety. The pod in which the two were crashed, however, and both Elias and Alicia were believed to have died in the crash. Unbeknownst to Max, however, echidnas found both Elias and Alicia. They raised Elias as their own, while Alicia was put into a coma due to her injuries. With Elias presumed dead, Max's infant daughter Sally became the first ever female heir to the throne. Max raised Sally to follow royal traditions. When Sally was young, Max did not teach her about the ongoing conflicts, and instead let her live a carefree life. At an early age, Sally met Knuckles, and the two would spent some time together while their fathers discussed matters. During the Great War, the Kingdom of Acorn allied the Kingdom of Mercia (although the latter kingdom's involvement in the war was not as direct), and Maximillian met members (but not direct heirs) of its royal family, brothers Jules and Charles O'Hedge, along with Jules' wife Bernadette and son Olgilvie, and Jules and Charles' young nephew Sonic. As Sonic and Sally were the same age, the two played together while the adults discussed conflicts. Olgilvie O'Hedge and Aleta Acorn, both teenagers at the time, participated in the conflict and became close during their many battles together. Tufftee Acorn wanted to participate as well, but was not allowed by his parents due to being too young. One time, he tried to participate in a battle on his own, but only got lost, leading to Olgilvie saving him. To Maximillian's surprise, he got help from Julian Robotnik, who had by then taken control of the nearby Christmas Island. In 1995, Robotnik arranged a duel between King Maximillian and Overlord Charlemagne that would end the war. Maximillian won the duel, ending the war in victory for the Kingdom of Acorn. With the conflict done, Maximillian prepared to disassemble the War Ministry, and continue coexisting peacefully with the lands taken over by Robotnik. The help from Julian Robotnik, however, was a plot by him to take over both the Kingdom of Acorn and Overland. Robotnik pretended to have a meeting with King Maximillian, but in reality, this was a plot to banish him to the Zone of Silence, which he did successfully. The King's younger brother Nigel Acorn was also banished. Robotnik's Takeover As Robotnik was taking over the the Kingdom of Acorn, Aleta and Olgilvie tried to fight him in order to reclaim the kingdom. While their attempt failed, they managed to successfully evacuate a large number of inhabitants, who went into hiding in Knothole. Sally, along with Aleta's younger brother Tufftee, were among the many children in the village, and the children were raised by Julayla and Rosie. Sally Acorn later became a member of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, a group dedicated to freeing the lands from Robotnik. Ten years later, as Julian Robotnik's son Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman, was defeated by the Freedom Fighters and Resistance, leaving the Kingdom of Acorn temporarily without an official leader. Sally and a few other members of the Freedom Fighters went into the Zone of Silence, now known as the Special Zone, in an attempt to rescue the King, although several failed attempts had happened before. At first, they rescued what they thought to be King Maximillian, but turned out to be Naugus in disguise. However, the Freedom Fighters soon returned to the Zone, and saved both Maximillian and Nigel Acorn. Naugus almost took over the Kingdom of Acorn, but was stopped by the Freedom Fighters along with Maximillian and Nigel. Maximillian's Return King Maximillian Acorn reclaimed his position as King after Naugus' defeat. He continued ruling the Kingdom of Acorn and establishing more and more authority. Following royal tradition, he showed Sally the Source of All, and forced her to follow royal traditions, disregarding her own desires. One of these demands was for Sally to marry Antoine D'Coolette. Sally refused to do so, leaving issues between her and her father unresolved. When Maximillian found out about his wife and son being alive, he sent the Secret Service, lead by Geoffrey St. John, to find the two. They managed to find Elias and Alicia, although the latter had been in a coma for 15 years and remained in it for a while due to a medical condition. Maximillian announced that Elias, rather than Sally, would be the heir to the throne due to him being the older child. While Alicia was recovering from her coma, Maximillian was also injured while saving Elias in a battle, leaving him hospitalized. As such, they were both in hospital beds next to each other when Alicia woke up, and Sally and Elias were with them at the time. Elias got to know his sister better, and the two formed a bond. Due to Maximillian's injury, Elias had to rule the kingdom temporarily. He would need advice from Geoffrey St. John. However, the advice Geoffrey gave during Elias' brief rule lead to disasters only stopped by the Freedom Fighters, which made Elias feel unworthy of the throne. Due to this, he left the Kingdom of Acorn to go live in Feral Forest, where he met and married a pregnant widow named Alicia, whose previous husband died due to an attack by Dr. Eggman. King Elias and the Council of Acorn In 2007, when Maximillian was weakened due to a mysterious poisoning, he was forced to step down the throne. As such, Elias was forced to become the thirteenth king of the Kingdom of Acorn. Early during his reign, Elias had enough time to attend Sonic's 17th birthday party following his return from his world tour and hold the wedding of Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine D'Coolette. However, his time as king would be hard, as the lands were soon attacked by a group of mysterious invaders known as the Marauders (in reality members of the Nocturnus Clan). Dr. Eggman was also found alive, and after sending Sonic and his friends to the Twilight Cage to stop the Nocturnus Clan, Dr. Eggman proceeded to invade countries again in an attempt to reclaim the lands his father had once conquered. Despite the hard situation and his earlier thoughts of being incapable of ruling, Elias was determined to continue his duties. Elias was soon opposed by Amadeus Prower, former general father of Miles Prower, one of the Freedom Fighters and among the ones who had gone missing. As Amadeus had seen how badly the Acorns had handled ruling in the past few decades, Amadeus and his wife Rosemary decided that it was time to discontinue the monarchy and establish a new type of government. Elias has Amadeus arrested, but after listening to Amadeus in prison, he started having doubts. While Max was partially recovering from the poisoning but not capable of ruling the kingdom again due to the permanent effects, he insisted that Elias should continue ruling the Kingdom and follow his royal duties. This made deciding what to do harder, but Elias decided to establish the Council of Acorn, with seven members. Alicia was in support of the idea. Elias continued being part of the Council of Acorn for a few months, and the kingdom fought in many battles. During these conflicts, the pool of the Source of All in Castle Acorn was destroyed. However, the kingdom was eventually taken over by Naugus, who took Elias' spot as a member of the Council. Second Eggman War Naugus took over the Council of Acorn, and eventually had it disbanded in hopes of becoming the sole ruler of the kingdom. Elias met Harvey Who, and together they formed the Secret Freedom Fighters, hoping to reclaim the Kingdom of Acorn. After Sonic and his friends returned from the Twilight Cage, they would help with the war. However, during this time, Eggman had built a world roboticizer, which he attempted to use to roboticize the entire world. Sally managed to get in the way so that she was the only victim of the machine, becoming Mecha-Sally as a result. During the war, the Acorns managed to reclaim the kingdom, and decided that Nigel Acorn would take charge of ruling the Kingdom of Acorn. Sally Acorn was also deroboticized, and became part of the Freedom Fighters again. King Nigel Acorn Nigel became the fourteenth king of the Kingdom of Acorn during the Second Eggman War. While Nigel himself did not actively participate in the conflict, he remained in contact with the Freedom Fighters who did, and had high hopes for them. At one point of the conflict, he was given custody of the Chaos Emeralds, which Sally and the other Freedom Fighters were planning to use to fight Eggman. After the end of the Eggman War, Nigel Acorn continued ruling the kingdom peacefully for many years. Shortly after the war ended, he held a tea party in Castle Acorn's gardens, which was attended by Sally, Sonic, Amy and Cream. Despite not originally being the heir to the throne, it was his descendants rather than Maximillian's who continued ruling the kingdom. This made Aleta the heir to the throne. Both Sally and Elias agreed to this, as Sally moved to the Dragon Kingdom, where she rekindled her romance with Ken Khan and eventually married him, while Elias continued living in Feral Forest with his wife and step-daughter. Elias and Alicia never had any biological children of their own, but this did not matter to the family, as Elias was as close to Alexis as a real father. A few years after the Eggman War, Aleta married her long-term boyfriend Olgilvie O'Hedge, and in 2019, they had a daughter, named Sonia after Olgilvie's cousin. As such, Sonia became the second in line after Aleta. Queen Aleta Acorn By 2035, Nigel Acorn had either died or become unable to rule, and Aleta ruled the kingdom. By then, Sonia had befriended Lara-Su and Salma, and the three would often hang out together and have sleepovers. On August 20 2035, the three and their parents were among the ones attending the independence day celebration of Christmas Island, now ruled by Sonic Needlemouse. Sally Acorn and her young daughter Alicia also attended, the latter being around the same age as Sonic's son Manik. Behind the Scenes *The exact squirrel species of most of the members is unknown, although it is known that at least two different species are included (chipmunks and a type of squirrel simply called "squirrel" by most Mobians). See Also *House of Acorn in the Pre-Super Genesis Wave comics *House of Acorn in the Post-Super Genesis Wave comics Category:Mobian Families Category:Royal Families Category:Squirrel Families Category:Kingdom of Acorn